When the world goes gray
by Xx.SlytherinProductions.xX
Summary: When Hermione and Draco share a dorm,They are constantly at eachothers throat...but soon the anger and hate turns to passion and lust!


Down in Muggle london,Apartment 402-D west side,Was were the problem was founded.  
Young soon to be 7th year wizard,Hermione Granger sat with her had just recieved her letter from hogwarts.  
She didn't want to open was to nervous,Shes dreamed of making it to 7th year,Becoming head girl and graduating and becoming a hogwarts teacher has thought and thought about it,and shes sure thats what she wants to do,She wants to teach 'Muggle Studies' Her mother looked at her,Growing tired of the silence."Open it."Her mother said to did as told,She picked up the letter,Slid a finger under the opening and drug it across,Ripping and tearing the top of the didnt wanted to see if she was Head Girl or was a piece of paper,She unfolded it and looked at it closely.

_Dear Granger,_

_We,Staff at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry,Are pleased to inform you,  
You have been selected to be Head Girl.  
_("Oh my merlin!I am head girl!"Hermione screeched then went back to reading the letter)  
_We have enclosed a head girl badge,please wear it on the train on the way to hogwarts,  
The young sir you are sharing a room with will be,Sir Draco Malfoy.  
_"Oh No!"Hermione screeched,tossing the letter down and throwing her hands in the air with emphasis.  
"Whats wrong sweetie?"Her father asked.  
"The most arrogant,Obnoxious,Muggle-hating,Voldemort follower is the Head boy,And im the head girl!"Hermione screamed,Tears willing themselves to fall.

"So?You wont have to see him alot,Will you?"  
"Dad!I will be sharing a dorm with him! Of course ill see him alot."Hermione said,tears streaming violently down her face.  
"its he wont bother you much,he may mature."  
"Oh whatever dad!" Hermione said and she stormed off to her room.

Later in the day,When The young,Handsome and charming Draco returned to the Malfoy Manor,he discovered he would too be sharing a dorm with someone to his least dislike.  
"Oh my Salazar Slytherin!This cant be true!Father,I got Head boy,And guess who got head girl!"Draco said sitting in the den with his father.  
"Was it that wonderful Pansy Parkinson You always talk about."  
"No! Worse,Its mudblood Granger!"  
"What!"His father said "we will see about that!"  
"what do you mean father?"  
"Granger may just have a little accident on the train and may just not be able to survive head girl this year!"Lucius Malfoy said Manically.  
"Oooh!"Draco said smiling.

Days,Then Weeks,Then months passed and it was finally time for everyone to gather onto the train at platform 9 and met up with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter at the they went to enter the train,They heard a annoying sound of Lucius Malfoy all hid between two of the train cars and listened.  
"My son is severely injured,I must Ride with him on the train!I can apparate outside to the leaky cauldron,Then there will be no problem."Lucius said.  
"sorry sir,Cant do that,No special treatment,No exceptions."The man said.  
"I will have you fired."  
"well Maybe one exception if you keep in your compartment."The man said,Almost in an instant Hermione's heart pounded,She knew that it was her he was after,Seconds later Draco came moaning up to his dad that his wrist hurt,It appeared to be broken,Hermione's stomach settled,Maybe it wasnt her.  
They 3 entered the train shaking and chattering about what they heard.  
When they reached an empty compartment,They settled in and began talking about each of their summers.  
"I went to see my grandparents!"Hermione said.  
"I got to go see all my brothers."Ron replied with a smile.  
"I got beat by the Dursley's again."Harry said frowning at his 2 friends.  
"Its okay!You dont have to worry about them any more!"Hermione said,Patting Harry on the back.  
Just then,The snack trolley came to their compartment.  
"What can i get you kids?" The plump lady said.  
"Uhh,Pumpkin pasties,Licorice wands,And a couple cauldron cakes."Harry said handing her a handful of Wizard lady looked disappointed and she looked at Hermione and said "Here missy,A chocolate frog for the head girl" The lady winked at her and left.  
"Well that was,Weird."Ron said.  
"I really dont want this chocolate of you want it?"Hermione said holding it out.  
"Nah!We are good."they both said,Ron taking the frog and throwing it out the sat there and ate and talked all they way to hogwarts.  
When they arrived they hopped off the train and walked to the castle,Hermione walking quite entered the great hall and took there seats.  
They went through the sorting ceremony,And then ate,After they boys said goodnight to Hermione as she went to the Head Dorms and they went to the gryffindor dorms.

"So mudblood,Didnt eat your chocolate frog i see!"Draco said as she walked in.  
"I wasnt hungry,why do you care?"She said suspiciously.  
Malfoy took off his cast to reveal no broken arm,My dad paid that fat hag to make sure you took a poisoned frog!And you wasted it!I was going to get my own dorm,A new Partner,But for merlins sake you werent hungry!"Draco said fuming.  
"basically."Hermione said with a smile and stalked off to her room.


End file.
